clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage
The Stage was a room in Club Penguin, located to the right of the Puffle Hotel and left of the Pizza Parlor in the Plaza. It held different plays every month. It was a common place for penguins to make a production or spread their imagination. It was confirmed in issue 501 of the Club Penguin Times that the room would be replaced with the Mall. List of Plays & Party Decorations For a more detailed list, see the main article: List of Stage Plays. Pins Parties *Some plays are tailored to fit the monthly theme (like the Battle of the Ancient Shadows for the Card-Jitsu Party, A Humbug Holiday for Holiday Parties, or Space Adventure Planet Y for the Future Party). *During the Penguin Play Awards, the stage was decorated and players were able to pick their favorite play for a series of categories. It was the first time the interior of the Stage was decorated. Special themes During certain parties, the stage was turned into a special party room, and instead of holding a play, the room was used for a different purpose. This occurred during the following events: 2009 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2009 in March was available to all players. 2011 *In the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Night Of The Living Sled themed play. *In the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, there was play themed for the party named Battle of the Ancient Shadows. *In the Holiday Party 2011, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. 2012 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, it was decorated as a Police Station. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it was decorated as an audition center to suit the party. *During Operation: Blackout, instead of Ruby and the Ruby, the Stage had Herbert P. Bear's own play, My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the stage became the studio like usual for the Night of The Living Sled (Live). *In the Holiday Party 2012, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. 2013 *During the first week of the Hollywood Party, the Stage was closed for setting up the Awards Show. It reopened on February 21, 2013. *Before and during Operation: Puffle, the Keeper of the Stage went missing, and a picture of him was hung up near where he usually sat. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the stage became the studio like usual for the Night of The Living Sled (Live). 2014 *During the first week of the Muppets World Tour, the Stage was closed for setting up the Muppet Theater. It reopened on March 28, 2014. It could be accessible before this time by teleporting to the Stage and clicking the newspaper. *The Stage became the Muppet Theater at the Muppets World Tour. *The Stage closed when the Puffle Party 2014 started on April 17, it re-opened for the Puffle Gala on April 24. *The Stage became the CPSN studio for the 2014 Penguin Cup. *The Stage became the Puffle Berry Mall in September 2014 for the School & Skate Party. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the stage became the studio like usual for the Night of The Living Sled (Live). *The Stage became the Mall in December 2014 for the Merry Walrus Party. 2015 *During the SoundStudio Party, the stage was decorated as the SoundStudio Awards Show. *During the Puffle Party 2015, the stage was decorated for the Puffle Gala. *On June 4, 2015 the Stage was replaced by the Puffle Berry Mall. Trivia *Before the Stage opened, there used to be a table and four chairs in its place. *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. *There was a ticket booth on the exterior of the Stage where penguins can pretend to sell tickets to others. *In the missions you can see three paintings on the wall, opposite the Stage. *In the missions you can see 30 chairs for audience. There are also 4 chairs on the box seats, so at the Stage there are 34 chairs for audience in all. *The outside of the stage had two doors, but the inside had one door. However, leading from the two outside doors, there could be a hallway with the door on the opposite side in the middle of the hallway. However, this has not been confirmed. *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed was a Stage play that had no seats for audiences, and it also took up 2 rooms. *The first theme idea for the play was a cooking play, but it wasn't released as some of the Club Penguin Team found it silly. *In PSA Secret Missions, as well in DS missions of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Herbert's Revenge, the current play is called A Wonderful Play. *There was a glitch during the Muppets World Tour where players could still access the Stage while it was closed by using the EPF Phone to teleport and clicking the newspaper while teleporting. *Polo Field stated on Twitter that the Stage was underused, which was why there weren't any new plays after November 2012. *On May 15, 2014, there was a glitch where Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal was playing instead of Space Adventure Planet Y. **Oddly, the exterior, music, and catalog remained the same. *The stage set stayed the same throughout July 2014 (The Vikings That Time Forgot) and August 2014 (Haunting of the Viking Opera) due to the plays shown in those months using exactly the same set. *According to Gary 3000, Rookie almost blew up the Stage sometime in the future. However, his pet rock saved it. (Gary 3000/Quotes). *The last year to have an original play was 2012, when My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story debuted in November. *The last play shown at the Stage was Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal before it was replaced by the Mall. It was also the most returned play, as it had 11 total showings in its history. *The Stage was preserved as a member igloo, known as the Stage Igloo, with some small changes, including the lack of the Costume Trunk and Switchbox 3000. Also, the Exit sign was changed from text to a symbol. *This room is one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the Sport Shop, the HQ, the Command Room, the VR Room, the Ninja Hideout, the Recycling Plant, and the Cave Mine. Gallery Map Icons HalloweenParty2010StageMapIcon.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Halloween Party 2010 PuffleParty2014StageMap.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Puffle Party 2014 PenguinCup2014StageMap.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Penguin Cup FrozenParty2014stagemap.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Frozen Party School&SkateStageMap2.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the School & Skate Party HalloweenParty2014StageMapIcon.png|The Stage map icon during the Halloween Party 2014 StageMapPirateParty2014.png|The Stage map icon as seen during the Pirate Party 2014 StageMapIconSWRJan2014.png|The Stage map icon during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover StageExteriorSStudioParty.png|The Stage map icon during the SoundStudio Party Exterior Building Graphical Designs The Stage Exterior.png|The Stage exterior 2008 StPatricksDayParty2008StageExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 RockhopperArrivalPartyStageExterior.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party MusicJam2008StageExterior.png|Music Jam 2008 2009 PenguinPlayAwards2009StageExterior.png|Penguin Play Awards 2009 MedievalParty2009StageExterior.png|Medieval Party 2009 AdventureParty2009StageExterior.png|Adventure Party MusicJam2009StageExterior.png|Music Jam 2009 FestivalFlightStageExterior.png|Festival of Flight construction SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009StageExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009StageExterior.png|Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009StageExterior.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PenguinPlayAwards2010StageBuildingExterior.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 MedievalParty2010StageExterior.png|Medieval Party 2010 IslandAdventureParty2010StageExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 2011 MedievalParty2011StageExterior.png|Medieval Party 2011 MusicJam2011StageExterior.png|Music Jam 2011 IslandAdventureParty2011StageExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 TheFair2011StageExterior.png|The Fair 2011 HalloweenParty2011StageExterior.png|Halloween Party 2011 CardJitsuParty2011StageExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 2012 PuffleParty2012StageExteriorBuilding.png|Puffle Party 2012 MedievalParty2012StageExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012 MSHT2012StageBuildingExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 UltimateJamStageExterior.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam AdventurePartyTempleOfFruit2012StageExterior.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit TheFair2012StageExterior.png|The Fair 2012 HolidayParty2012StageExterior.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 AwardsShowStageExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|Hollywood Party (Awards Show) PuffleParty2013StageExterior.png|Puffle Party 2013 CardJitsuParty2013StageExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 TeenBeachMovieSummerJamStageExterior.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam OperationPuffleStageExterior.png|Operation: Puffle HolidayParty2013StageBuildingExterior.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 MuppetTheatreStageMuppetsWorldTourExteriorBuilding.png|The Stage (Muppet Theater) exterior during the Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014PuffleGalaStageExteriorBuilding.png|The Stage (Puffle Gala) exterior during the Puffle Party 2014 Penguin Cup CPSN exterior.png|The Stage (CPSN) exterior during the Penguin Cup FrozenPartyStageBuildingExterior.png|The Stage exterior during the Frozen Party Puffle Berry Mal ext.png|The Stage (Puffle Berry Mall) exterior during the School & Skate Party StageExteriorHalloween2014.png|The stage exterior during the Halloween Party 2014 StageExteriorPirateParty2014.png|The stage exterior during the Pirate Party 2014 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverStageExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudioParty2015AwardsShowExterior.png|SoundStudio Party (Awards Show) PuffleParty2015StageExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015 (Puffle Gala) FrozenFeverPartyStageExterior.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 TheFair2015StageExterior.png|The Fair 2015 Stage Plays Stage Space Adventure Planet Y.png|The scene for Space Adventure Planet Y Stage Team Blue vs Team Red.png|The scene for Team Red vs. Team Blue Stage Ruby and the Ruby.png|The scene for Ruby and the Ruby Stage Penguins that Time Forgot.png|The scene for Penguins that Time Forgot Stage Space Adventure.png|The scene for Space Adventure Stage Quest for the Golden Puffle.png|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle Stage Fairy Fables.png|The scene for Fairy Fables Stage Underwater Adventure 2009.png|The scene for Underwater Adventure Stage Secrets of the Bamboo Forest.png|The scene for Secrets of the Bamboo Forest StageOct2014NOTLSL.png|The scene for Night of The Living Sled (Live) Stage Battle of the Ancient Shadows.png|The scene for Battle of the Ancient Shadows Stage Team Blue's Rally Debut.png|The scene for Team Blue's Rally Debut Stage Humbug Holiday.png|The scene for A Humbug Holiday Operation Blackout Stage.png| The scene for My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (2009).PNG| The scene for Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Stage Twelfth Fish 2007.png| The scene for The Twelfth Fish Stage Norman Swarm has been Tranformed.png|The scene for Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed Stage Night of the Living Sled Live.png|The 2013 scene of the Night of The Living Sled (Live) Stage after Theft.PNG|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle after Keeper of the Stage went missing HOTVOStage.png|The scene for Haunting of the Viking Opera and The Vikings That Time Forgot Event Decorations 2008 Rooms Stage September 5 2008.png|Ruby and the Ruby construction 2009 Penguin Play Awards 2009 construction Stage.png|Penguin Play Awards 2009 construction Penguin Play Awards 2009 Stage.png|Penguin Play Awards 2009 2010 PPAStage.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Stage.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 MJ Room 1401.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam 2013 Hollywood Party Stage Bronze.png|Hollywood Party Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Stage.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 2014 MuppetsStage.PNG|Muppets World Tour Puffle Party 2014 Stage.png|Puffle Party 2014 Penguin Cup Stage.png|Penguin Cup Puffle Berry Mall.png|School & Skate Party TheMallMWP.PNG|Merry Walrus Party 2015 SoundStudio Party Stage.png|SoundStudio Party Puffle Party 2014 Stage.png|Puffle Party 2015 Missions Mission 7 Stage.png|Mission 7 Names in other languages See also *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk *List of Stage Plays SWF Geographic locations Regular Parties Category:Places Category:2007